Bubulle
by Mina Tchoum
Summary: [Fire Emblem : Awakening] Mina, jeune stratège amnésique au service des Veilleurs, rencontre un jour Gaius, un voleur amateur de friandises. Voici ma vision de l'avancée de leur relation. (J'ai préféré garder le nom que j'avais donné à mon perso dans le jeu plutôt que de la rebaptiser Robin.) Les personnages de l'univers de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent pas.


_Je me suis réveillée un jour sans aucun souvenir. En y repensant, je suis vraiment heureuse de ne pas t'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Car je ne voudrais t'oublier pour rien au monde._

Il a débarqué parmi Les Veilleurs un jour, en pleine bataille. Nous étions en charge de la protection d'Emmeryn. Lui était dans le camp adverse, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tuer la Sainte Reine n'était au final pas dans ses intentions. Et deux paquets de sucreries plus tard, il nous avait rejoints. Depuis, il n'est jamais parti. Après tout, avoir un voleur dans l'équipe peut être un atout considérable, même lorsque cette équipe est celle d'un prince. Au début, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui. On s'était peut-être parlé une fois ou deux lors des repas. Pour moi, il n'était au fond qu'un membre de plus du groupe. Du moins jusqu'à ce jour… Tout a commencé par là.

Je cherchais… Je ne sais plus ce que je cherchais, en fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne cherchais pas sûrement pas au bon endroit. Mais ce ne fut qu'en le voyant à moitié nu que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je me souviens juste être ressortie en hurlant une excuse avant de m'éloigner le plus vite possible, rouge de honte. Pourquoi diable n'affichent-ils pas « Salle de Bain des Hommes » au-dessus de cette fichue tente ?

Quelques heures plus tard je le croisais de nouveau, habillé cette fois. Il était seul, appuyé contre une grosse caisse de bois, en train de manger des gâteaux. Je me suis approchée d'un pas vif, bien décidée à m'excuser. Il me semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions. Au moins, nous pourrions mettre les choses au clair. Arrivée à son niveau, je pris une grande inspiration.

\- Ah, Gaius. Désolée pour tout à l'heure… J'ignorais que tu prenais ton bain…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, lança Gaius, l'air quelque peu gêné. Au moins, je portais encore mon caleçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore heureux, pensais-je.

\- J'espère juste que tu as conscience que je n'étais pas au sommet de ma forme… Reprit-il. Avec cette guerre, mon corps d'athlète en prend un coup. Je mange trop de sucreries. Mes légendaires abdominaux en acier ne sont plus, quant à mes fesses, elles…

Quelle modestie…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, l'ai-je interrompu, n'en pouvant plus. Epargne-moi les détails…

J'hésitais un instant… Il me semblait important de justement parler d'un certain détail, mais comment aborder la chose ?

\- Ce qui me dérange, m'aventurai-je, ce n'est pas ce que je n'ai pas vu, mais plutôt ce que J'AI vu…

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. La marchand m'avait pourtant juré que ce tissu restait opaque, même mouillé ! Si je retrouve ce sale menteur, je…

Je restais sans voix quelques secondes, incrédule.

\- Je parle du tatouage sur ton bras… Précisai-je alors. C'est celui que reçoivent les criminels à leur entrée en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, ça ? Répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant. Je me suis fait attraper une fois en rendant service à un compère. Je l'ai payé. Mais… Hmm… J'apprécierais si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, Bubulle.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler… « Bubulle » ?

Sur le coup, ce surnom m'avait juste paru ridicule. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas m'appeler ainsi tout le temps. J'ignorais à l'époque qu'un jour, ce surnom me plairait autant.

\- Euh… Enfin… Bien sûr, cela restera notre petit…

\- Oh, je vois, me coupa Gaius. Tu vas le dire à tout le monde, c'est ça ? Me faire chanter, hein ? Soit ! Je peux comprendre que tu saisisses l'occasion pour te remplir les poches. Je te céderai mon dîner ce soir, d'accord ? Cela suffira à assouvir ta cupidité ?!

\- Euh… Hésitai-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Franchement, un bol d'ours en gelée me suffit. Et puis, je ne te fais pas chant…

\- Eh bien, tu es dure en affaire, Bubulle ! Puisque tu insistes, prend donc ce flan.

\- Non, vraiment, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

\- Si c'est une rançon que tu veux, je préfère te prévenir, je n'ai pas un rond. Je peux par contre te proposer un assortiment de succulents gâteaux au miel.

Il me tendit alors le paquet qu'il tenait dans la main, et qui était rempli de petits biscuits dorés qui sentait bon le miel. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air appétissant, mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Et puis, en prendre un lui aurait donné raison.

\- Ecoute, Gaius ! Je ne veux rien, d'accord ?! Je le garderai, ton secret à la noix !

\- Hé… Tout doux, Bubulle. Tu veux une figue confite pour te calmer ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas de figue confite, ni de gâteaux, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Lui ai-je alors crié avant de quitter la pièce sans me retourner.

Je passais les quelques jours qui suivirent à l'éviter. Chaque fois qu'on se trouvait par hasard dans la même pièce, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, de peur qu'il ne vienne me parler une fois de plus de cette soi-disant histoire de chantage. Peu à peu, les choses se sont tassées. Il ne tenta plus de me proposer quelque chose en échange de mon silence.

Le temps passa, les batailles s'enchainèrent. Finalement, je me retrouvais souvent à combattre auprès de Gaius. C'était à peu près les seuls moments où il était supportable. Trop occupé à se battre, il oubliait de me harceler. Petit à petit, nos rapports redevinrent ce qu'ils étaient.

Puis vint ce jour. Je profitais d'une période d'accalmie pour aller faire un tour dans un marché proche de la capitale. En flânant le long des allées, j'aperçu alors une tête connue. Il se tenait droit derrière une petite table sur laquelle étaient exposés des bibelots divers et variés. Je m'approchais avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tiens, Gaius… ? L'appelai-je. J'ignorais que tu tenais un étal au marché.

\- Oh, oui. Ça me permet de sortir, de voir du monde, de vendre de vieilles babioles… En parlant de ça, tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? J'ai des dessous en soie exotique, des ceintures en cuir, de très belles figues…

Des dessous en soie exotique… ?

\- Tu aurais des livres ? Fini-je par lui demander. Des livres de stratégie, pour être précise. J'aimerais améliorer mes compétences afin de mieux servir les Veilleurs. Cependant, je ne trouve pas un seul tome sur le sujet. C'est plutôt étrange…

\- Des livres de stratégie ? J'ai compris ! Bouge pas, Bubulle !

\- Hein ? Où est-il passé ?

Il avait disparu derrière un pan de tissus en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en a fallu pour cligner des yeux. Il finit par réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard, une caisse dans les bras.

\- Ah, tu es de retour ! C'était rapide.

\- Et voilà, lança-t-il gaiement, jette un coup d'œil là-dessus et dis-moi si l'un d'eux te convient…

\- Nom d'un… M'étouffai-je presque. Cette caisse est REMPLIE de livres ! Tu as acheté tous ceux du marché ?!

\- Euh… Oui, si on veut.

« Acheté » n'était sans doute pas le mot adéquat…

\- Tiens, annonça Gaius, ils sont à toi. TOUS, prends les tous ! C'est cadeau.

Je n'en revenais pas.

\- Mais maintenant, nous sommes quittes au sujet du « tu-sais-quoi » ! Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

… Je n'en revenais vraiment pas… Moi qui pensais naïvement que cette histoire était oubliée.

\- Bon sang ! Que tu es têtu ! Pour la dernière fois, Gaius, je ne te fais PAS chanter ! Maintenant, ramène ces livres où tu les as pris. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Oh, je vois ! De vieux livres ne sauraient satisfaire « Madame »… Mais tu verras, Bubulle ! Tout le monde a un prix, et je découvrirai le tien !

Je me demande… A quoi bon essayer de le raisonner… Cet homme s'accroche vraiment à ses idées. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, mes yeux tombèrent sur un petit pendentif orné d'une pierre ambrée. Je ne sais pas en revanche pourquoi je m'exclamai à voix haute :

\- Oh, qu'il est joli, ce collier ! Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil…

\- Ce collier, alors ?! S'empressa de demander Gaius. Et après, on est quitte ?

\- GAIUUUUUUS ! Lui hurlai-je, à bout de nerfs.

\- Bon, il est temps de filer, je crois, l'entendis-je vaguement dire, avant qu'il ne s'éclipse derrière son étal.

Je me souviens d'être partie comme une furie. Il n'y avait que lui pour me mettre dans un tel état, et il arrivait souvent que je m'en aille énervée après l'une de nos discussions, tant il pouvait m'agacer avec ses idées de chantage. Et pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. N'empêche, ce collier était vraiment très joli… En y repensant, je me suis tout de même demandé pourquoi il avait tous ces livres s'il ne les vendait pas. J'en étais même venue à croire, pendant un moment, qu'il avait fait exprès de les prendre pour me les donner en échange de mon silence… Mais ça laisserait supposer qu'il est assez intelligent pour monter un tel plan. Ce qui, à mes yeux, n'était sans doute pas le cas.

Après ça, Gaius venait régulièrement me proposer de petites choses, dans l'espoir que je cesse mon « chantage ». Et malgré mes protestations, il ne cessa pas ses assauts incessants. Je finis même par m'y habituer, tout en continuant de toujours tout refuser, quoi qu'il me propose. Mais j'appris à prendre tout ça avec le sourire. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire, je me disais qu'il finirait bien par se lasser.

Parfois, je le voyais réfléchir pendant des heures avant de venir me proposer quelque chose. Une fois, il m'annonça qu'étant à court d'idée, il était prêt à m'offrir une mèche de ses cheveux. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait très bien pris mon fou rire… Il avait au moins une qualité : il me faisait oublier la guerre et les combats qui nous attendant. J'avoue qu'au début, je trouvais son attitude énervante et même éreintante, mais avec le temps, elle finit par me faire rire et me détendre. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, j'attendais ma petite « proposition » du jour avec parfois une certaine impatience. Bien qu'au final, je finissais souvent par m'énerver contre lui à force de le voir insister.

Puis un jour, j'ai craqué.

Il est arrivé vers moi, s'est planté face à moi et a tendu son bras sous mon nez.

\- Tiens, Bubulle, c'est pour toi.

Encore ce fichu surnom…

Je reculai légèrement et baissai les yeux vers sa main pour y voir…

\- Un pendentif ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- C'est à cause du collier qui m'avait plu en ville ? Euh… Merci, Gaius, mais je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- C'est pas du toc, hein ! Assura-t-il. Il vaut bien un gros sac d'or sur le marché…

\- Oh ? Désolée, mais je ne peux accepter un bijou si précieux, c'est trop extravagant.

\- Bon, d'accord… J'ai peut-être exagéré, juste un peu… Il ne vaudrait un gros sac d'or que si on me payait pour sa valeur sentimentale… car je l'ai fait moi-même !

J'étais estomaquée.

\- Tu l'as fabriqué toi-même ?! Mais… C'est magnifique !

J'étais sincère.

\- Je suis content que tu l'aimes. Ainsi, mes efforts n'auront pas été vains.

\- Mais pourquoi m'offres-tu ce…

\- Oh, euh… Sans aucune raison particulière ! Vraiment ! Juste comme ça…

En le voyant bafouiller, j'eu soudain un doute.

\- Attends un peu… Tu essaies encore de me soudoyer, c'est ça ?! Je te l'ai pourtant dit cent fois ! Je ne trahirai pas ton secret. Tu as ma parole, n'est-ce pas assez ?

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Mais dans mon milieu, rien n'est gratuit et tout se monnaye. Si une fille dit qu'elle te rendra un service gratuitement, il faut s'en méfier… Ce sera la première à venir te demander quelque chose plus tard.

Je commençais à être lasse de toute cette mascarade. Je poussai un gros soupir, résignée.

\- Bon… Je pensais ne pas avoir à en arriver là, mais puisque c'est la seule solution… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Quelque chose d'important ? Répéta Gaius.

\- C'est un secret. Un secret embarrassant. Tu vois…

Je m'approchai de lui. Il se pencha un peu en avant. Je lui ai alors chuchoté quelques mots à l'oreille. L'un des rares souvenirs que je pouvais encore me venter d'avoir. A la fin de ma phrase, alors que je me reculais, je le vis alors exploser d'un rire tonitruant.

\- AAAAAH HA HA HA HA ! Et le poulet… ? Tu plaisantes ?! Tu as fait ÇA ?!

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement. Et maintenant tu es le seul à le savoir. Et en échange de ton silence, je promets de garder TON secret. Marché conclu ?

\- Ooooh… Je viens de comprendre. C'est très futé de ta part. Et je te remercie. Alors… Marché conclu !

Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand il me retint par le bras.

\- Mais je t'en prie, garde le pendentif.

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes quittes, prends-le comme un gage de ma gratitude.

\- Dans ce cas, je l'accepte, répondis-je en souriant, avant de m'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

En y repensant, je me demande si je n'avais pas tout compris de travers, ce jour-là. Ce collier était-il vraiment un de ses sempiternels moyens de m'acheter ? Ou était-ce… plus que ça ? Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire qu'il me faisait confiance, quand je l'ai accusé de vouloir me soudoyer… Et puis, il avait l'air tellement ravi de m'offrir ce pendentif qu'il avait fait lui-même… Pourquoi d'ailleurs s'être donné tant de peine, juste pour moi ?

Les jours qui suivirent, tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Le souvenir de cette scène tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je me repassais chaque phrase en tentant de l'analyser, au point parfois de ne faire que de courtes nuits, et souvent des veilles de batailles ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, mais j'avais l'impression que pour ça, je devais comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette discussion.

Je reprenais tout depuis le début. Il avait fabriqué un pendentif. Pour moi. Un très beau pendentif, soit dit en passant. Même, absolument magnifique. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je le regarde. Ses reflets bleus clairs étaient semblables à un ciel d'été. Et le montant en or, d'une finesse sans pareille, me rappelait l'éclat du soleil. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'adore littéralement ce pendentif. Je finis par le porter presque tous les jours, sauf quand je partais me battre, de peur de l'abimer. De temps en temps, aujourd'hui encore, je passe mes doigts le long de mon cou, afin de sentir la chaine. Caché sous mes vêtements, je peux parfois le sentir se coller contre ma poitrine quand je bouge. Et à chaque fois que cela arrive, mon cœur manque un battement.

Il m'a offert ce pendentif, soi-disant sans aucune raison, juste comme ça… Sur le coup, j'ai naturellement pensé à une énième tentative d'acheter mon silence. Mais il m'avait alors assuré qu'il me faisait confiance. En y réfléchissant, moi aussi, je lui ai fait confiance. Sinon, pour quelle raison lui aurai-je raconté cette histoire si embarrassante ?

Les semaines passèrent sans que je ne trouve de réponses à mes éternelles questions. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et malgré le fait que cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller la lui poser en face. De peur que mes doutes soient infondés, qu'il ne me trouve stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu faire ce collier dans un but autre que celui de me faire garder le silence à son sujet. J'en étais venue à un point où me trouver en sa présence me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. Je n'osais pas lui dire, ni même lui montrer que j'aimais son collier, et que je le portais. Car pour moi, il commençait à prendre une toute autre signification.

Mes nuits s'en trouvaient agitées. Je dormais peu, ou mal, et malgré tout je tentais de rester le plus concentrée possible sur mon travail de stratège, indispensable à la réussite de nos missions. Seulement, sur le terrain, c'était une autre histoire. Avec la fatigue, mes reflexes étaient nettement diminués, et je prenais parfois des dégâts que j'aurais, en d'autres circonstance, parfaitement pu éviter. Bien que jusque-là, rien de grave ne me soit arrivé.

Mais il fut un jour où la fatigue faillit l'emporter sur ma raison. J'avais fait une quasi nuit blanche la veille, et étais totalement exténuée. Il me fallait malgré tout aller me battre aux côtés de Chrom et des autres Veilleurs. J'avançais tant bien que mal, armée de mon Tome de Foudre, dans un désert hostile. Je n'y voyais pas à trois mètre, le sable et la chaleur s'ajoutant à ma fatigue. Etant moins alerte qu'à l'accoutumée, je n'entendis pas, sur ma droite, les pas d'un ennemi foncer droit sur moi. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il était trop tard. Il arrivait vers moi, son arme prête à s'abattre. Je n'avais plus le temps de réagir. Dans un dernier réflexe, je fermai les yeux en me protégeant du mieux que je pus avec mes bras. Alors que je pensais sentir la lame me transpercer, j'entendis un bruit de métal, mais ne ressentis aucune douleur.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis Gaius, devant moi, son épée bloquant l'arme de mon adversaire, qu'il repoussa et acheva, avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Ça va, Mina ?

Tiens, c'est plus Bubulle ?

\- Oui, merci…

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, ça grouille d'ennemis ici. Mais te bile pas, va, je reste pas loin, avait-il lança en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Il resta effectivement à mes côté tout le reste de la bataille, jusqu'à ce que le dernier combattant adverse fut abattu. Et ce fut comme ça pendant presque chaque bataille à compter de ce jour. Quoi qu'il arrive, il était là.

Je crois que certains signes ne trompent pas… Quand il est là, j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer. Quand il me parle, je me mets à sourire bêtement. En parallèle, quand il n'est pas là, je me sens… vide. En bataille, s'il est près de moi, je sais que je ne risque rien. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien… Avec personne.

\- Mina ?

Levant les yeux de mon livre, je vis Gaius s'approcher de moi, avant de le sentir m'attraper par la main et me trainer dans une pièce adjacente, vide.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demandai-je, surprise.

Une fois seuls, Il me lâcha la main avant de s'éloigner. Il se mit alors à fouiller dans un petit sac de toile posé sur une table.

\- Gaius, vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tout ceci signifie ?

\- Viens par ici, Bubulle. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre pendentif ?

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

\- Non. Encore mieux… Tiens.

Il me tendit sa main, au creux de laquelle je vis briller une petite bague.

\- Oh ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, Gaius ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus bel anneau.

\- Vraiment ? Pfiou, soupira-t-il, quel soulagement ! Je suis si content qu'il te plaise…

Il s'approcha un peu plus près de moi. Je lâchais alors l'anneau des yeux pour me plonger dans les siens.

\- Car, tu vois, continua-t-il, j'espérais que… Comment dire ? Que… Tu voudrais bien le porter.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ni même à comprendre le poids des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Et biens, c'est un anneau de fiançailles.

Il marqua une brève pause.

\- Et là, je te l'offre, donc…

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je sentis mes joues se teinter de rose.

\- Pas tous les dieux, m'écriai-je sans aucune retenue, plaçant comme par reflexe une main sur ma bouche, fixant de nouveau l'anneau. Tu es sérieux ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été de ma vie ! Affirma-t-il.

Gaius baissa alors les yeux. Je le vis rougir comme jamais.

\- Mina, tu es la fille la plus chou que j'aie jamais rencontré…

Je sentis sa main approcher la mienne, ses doigts effleurèrent les miens.

\- … Et je t'aime.

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi comme un écho qui ne s'arrête jamais. Je sentais la chaleur de sa main sur mes doigts, je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre tant, sans le savoir, nous nous étions rapprochés.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il finalement, en me regardant de nouveau dans les yeux. Veux-tu m'épouser, Bubulle ?

Je ne pus réprimer mon rire. C'était la demande en mariage la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendue. Mais en même temps, à mes yeux, c'était la plus belle.

\- Ha ha ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es sérieux, répondis-je en essuyant une larme qui perlait au bord de mon œil gauche, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !

\- Hééé ! Ne te moque pas ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un air faussement boudeur.

Je redressai la tête, les joues roses, un petit sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ? Une vie à nager dans le bonheur à tes côtés ?

\- Euh… Hésita-t-il. Oui, je crois…

\- Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Demandai-je alors plus sérieusement.

\- Non ! Répondit-il aussitôt. C'est du gâteau ! Tu mérites cela et tant d'autres choses, ma belle !

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

\- Alors, marché conclu ? Me chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage un peu plus près du mien. Je te promets de te rendre heureuse pour le reste de ta vie !

\- Dans ce cas, prendre une décision, « c'est du gâteau » aussi !

Nos visages étaient si proches, que quiconque entrerait dans la pièce à ce moment précis ne pourrait s'y méprendre. Lentement, je glissai mes doigts entre ceux de Gaius.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu m'as conquise, lui chuchotai-je à mon tour. Gaius, je t'épouserai avec bonheur !

Soudainement, sans crier gare et d'un geste rapide, Gaius plaça ses bras autour de mes épaules en m'enlaça.

\- Oh, merci, Bubulle ! L'entendis-je soupirer à mon oreille. Tu remplis de joie mon cœur de brigand !

\- Euh… Gaius ? Hésitai-je, alors que je plaçais mes bras autour de son torse. Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler Bubulle, s'il-te-plait… ?

En guise de réponse, Gaius se redressa légèrement et, après avoir glissé son anneau à mon annulaire gauche, m'attrapa délicatement le menton. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, si près, que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et humide.

\- Ma douce, susurra-t-il, tu es la cerise sur le gâteau de ma vie.

Et avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il apposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les joues en feu, nos lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Je volerai tes baisers tous les jours.

_Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait jamais dite de toute ma vie._

_Et non content de voler mes baisers, tu as également volé mon cœur, de la façon la plus habile et la plus belle qui soit._

_Je t'aime._


End file.
